


Te quiero a ti

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Lestrade es un omega con problemas para identificarse como tal, acaba de divorciarse y piensa que ningún alfa se va a fijar en él. Hasta que conoce a Mycroft Holmes y todo cambia. Incluso quizás, tener un alfa, no sea su verdadero sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



Gregory miró su firma plasmada en los documentos del divorcio y suspiró. Tantos años juntos con su esposa y ahora todo había acabado, y lo peor era que no se arrepentía.

Él era omega, su mujer beta.

No iba a funcionar y es que por mucho que intentara convencerse así mismo,  los omegas debían de pertenecer a los alfas porque su química genética así lo dictaba.

Dio un brinco en el asiento cuando su móvil sonó. Un mensaje de Donovan. Tenía un nuevo caso de asesinato y aunque no estaba bien alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas, Greg necesitaba algo de trabajo para ocupar su mente en otros asuntos.

Cuando llegó a la calle donde se encontraba el cordón policial, se colocó la placa en su cinturón y suspiró.

Los omegas habían luchado mucho durante años para que se les concedieran los mismos derechos que a Betas y Alfas. En cuestiones laborales y sentimentales. Y ahí estaba él, siendo inspector de policía pero dispuesto a dejarlo todo si un alfa se lo pedía.

Y eso en el fondo sería mucho más sencillo si al menos pudiera oler como un omega.

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

Miró hacia la ventanilla y observó cómo Sherlock, un joven ayudante que había salido de no se sabe dónde pero que era enormemente útil, daba golpecitos en su cristal.

—¡Lestrade! —exclamó —. ¡Asesinatos! Venga, ¡que tengo que entrar contigo!

Lestrade salió del coche y negó con la cabeza.

—Os he dicho que os esperéis a qué os llame, ¿cómo os habéis enterado? —dijo mirando a Sherlock y a su amigo John, un médico ex soldado del que nunca se separaba.

—Creo que tiene un sexto sentido —comentó John sonriendo mientras Sherlock corría hacia el cadáver del suelo —. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Hubo problemas con las firmas?

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Por lo menos no se presentó con su nuevo novio, es un logro muy importante —dijo intentando sonreír.

John le sonrió levemente y le palmeó la espalda.

—Luego nos tomamos unas cervezas, ¿te hace?

Greg sonrió.

—Si a tu novio no le vuelven a encerrar por intromisión en la escena de un crimen por mi bien… —comentó Greg.

John miró a Sherlock y vio como le gritaba a Donovan así que corrió junto a él para calmarle y entretenerle con algo de la víctima. Horas más tarde se llevaron el cadáver al depósito y Greg se fue con ellos.

Tras hacer unos papeleos su turno acabó y fue con John a un pub a tomar unas pintas. El rubio se sentó en una de las mesas del concurrido bar y Greg fue a pedir las cervezas.

Regresó un rato después y se sentó junto a John. Le dio un largo trago a su pinta y tomó aire.

—¿Crees que soy un idiota? —preguntó.

John sonrió con tristeza y le apretó el antebrazo.

—¿Por qué lo dices Greg?

—Porque soy un omega, inspector de policía que solo quiere un alfa. Siento que estoy traicionando a todos esos omegas que han luchado porque yo esté aquí…

John bebió un poco de su pinta y se mordió el labio antes de hablar.

-No creo que debas de sentirte así Greg, son tus instintos. Es lo que quieres y lo que te gusta. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable… Es como si quisieras ser atleta pero tienes asma. No sé… Naciste así.

Greg sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Solo tienes que tirarle los tejos a un alfa buenorro —le dijo John divertido mientras señalaba con el dedo a un hombre altísimo que había en la barra.

Greg le miró y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Ojalá John, pero no creo que ningún alfa esté interesado en mí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—No huelo como un omega… Los alfas y omegas nos identificamos entre nosotros por las feromonas que tenemos de forma natural, ¿no? —preguntó.

John asintió.

—Pues yo no huelo como un omega, para los alfas soy un simple beta. No tengo esa química en mi organismo que produce mis feromonas de forma natural.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender —. ¿Te has hecho pruebas? —preguntó.

—Sí… Cuando era adolescente y quise ligar con un alfa de clase él me dijo que no salía con betas. Me hice pruebas y tengo un ligero problema glandular —suspiró —. El médico me dijo que era como a quien le toca la lotería, que hay más omegas así. Yo le echo la culpa a mi madre y a que fuera una alcohólica durante el embarazo —dijo intentando bromear.

—Lo siento —murmuró John —. Pero no le des más vueltas, estoy seguro de que un día encontrarás a un alfa al que no le importe eso y serás muy feliz con él.

Greg sonrió y alzó su pinta.

—Brindemos por ello —le dijo.

John rió y chocó la copa con él antes de dar un generoso sorbo.

Unas cuantas pintas más regresó a su casa y se tumbó en la cama sin tan siquiera quitarse la ropa. Quizás John tenía razón, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo. No desesperarse.

A la maña siguiente, mientras tomaba un café la puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par. Greg arrugó el entrecejo y suspiró.

—Sherlock, se llama antes de abr… —empezó, pero al alzar la cabeza y no ver a Sherlock se calló.

Un hombre alto, con un traje de tres piezas, un paraguas negro y el pelo repeinado hacia atrás le miraba fijamente.

—¿Y usted es…? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

El hombre presionó ligeramente el paraguas contra el suelo y le sonrió.

—Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock —se presentó.

Greg se levantó del asiento con rapidez, apunto de derramar el café sobre la mesa. Ese olor solo podía ser el de un alfa y era el mejor olor que había olido en su vida.

—No… No sabía que Sherlock tenía un hermano —dijo tartamudeando. Yo… Lo siento. Soy Gregory Lestrade, inspector de…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Mycroft, apoyó todo su peso en el paraguas antes de extender su  mano derecha hacia él —. Un placer conocerle señor Lestrade.

—Greg…. Llámeme Greg, por favor —pidió el inspector presionándole la mano.

Estaba muy nervioso y rojo de la vergüenza pero le sonreía.

—Disculpe mi intromisión en el despacho pero quería conocer a la persona que le da esos asesinatos tan crueles —le dijo Mycroft.

—Sién… Siéntese. ¿Quiere tomar algo? ¿Café? Puedo ir a la cafetería de abajo si le place, el café es más rico que la de la máquina de esta sala. Se lo aseguro.

—Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo.

Greg le miró decepcionado y miró al suelo.

—Pero me gustaría cenar con usted mañana. No debe preocuparse, yo le recojo aquí. Me gustaría hablar de mi hermano y de los casos que le da, si son seguros, porque lo hace, etc.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió.

—Me encantaría quedar con usted, se lo aseguro —le dijo sin dejar de sonreír —. Aquí lo espero a las siete. Genial. Genial.

Mycroft sonrió, apretó su paraguas y se fue lentamente del despacho. Greg respiró de nuevo el aire y cerró los ojos, aún anonadado. No sabía que Sherlock tuviera un hermano y mucho menos que fuera un alfa.

Un alfa tan guapo y tan poderoso. Jamás se lo había esperado. ¡Y además tenía una cita! Bueno iban a hablar de Sherlock, seguramente no estaba ni estaría interesado en él, pero tenía una cita con Mycroft Holmes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

El papeleo se había alargado más que de costumbre y había notado los primeros indicios del celo justo después de comer. Su único momento en el que lucía como un omega y temía no llegar a tiempo a casa.

Menos mal que Donovan, su sargento alfa, se había percatado y le pidió por favor que fuera a casa, que ella terminaba el papeleo.

Greg le sonrió a modo de disculpa antes de salir apresuradamente del trabajo y coger su coche para llegar rápidamente a la casa. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero y se fue quitando prendas de ropa hasta que estuvo desnudo completamente, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

El roce con el colchón le hizo suspirar de placer y cerrar los ojos. La única época en la que lucía como un omega era en el celo. Ojalá pudiera tener un alfa que le hiciera perder la cabeza. Necesitaba tanto a uno.

El calor se hizo un poco más intenso y Greg movió las caderas contra el colchón en un ritmo suave y lento.

—Mycroft… —gimió contra almohada.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco. Llevaba dos meses hablando con el político, quedando todos los días y en la última semana se habían besado, se habían cogido de la mano. Tenían una química especial y quizás, solo quizás pudieran estar juntos.

Cogió su teléfono y abrió la opción de mensajes, no creía que tuviera fuerzas ni para llamar.

_“Mycroft, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Es muy urgente.” GL_

_“¿Estás en peligro?” MH_

_“No. Pero ven, por favor” GL_

_“Enseguida” MH_

Greg hizo un gesto de victoria y suspiró. Solo de imaginar el olor de Mycroft rodearle hacía que se pusiera a cien, pero tuvo que dejar de frotarse contra el colchón para no venirse demasiado pronto.

—¿Greg? —llamó Mycroft desde el salón —. Te has dejado la puerta abierta, ¿seguro que estas bien? —preguntó.

La fragancia de Mycroft, ligera, le invadió y gimió más alto.

—Habitación —susurró.

Oyó los pasos que se dirigieron hasta su cuarto y se puso bocabajo, alzando un poco las caderas, ofreciéndose.

—¿Qué te pas…? —empezó Mycroft mientras entraba a la habitación —. Dios, ¿pero qué haces? —exclamó tapándose los ojos.

Greg se mordió el labio, agradecido por pillarle de sorpresa.

—Mycroft…. Por favor, te necesito.

El pelirrojo bajó un poco las manos y le observó. Greg sudaba más que de costumbre y la respiración la tenía agitada por lo que seguramente las pulsaciones serían muy altas.

—¿Llamo a una ambulancia? Parece que te está dando una taquicardia.

Esta vez el policía gruñó, ¿cómo era posible que Mycroft no se diera cuenta?

—No te hagas de rogar Mycroft, por favor… —suplicó —. Te necesito a ti, solo a ti.

El político ladeó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

Greg  se volvió harto, dispuesto a echarse encima de él y arrancarle la ropa, creyendo que le estaba vacilando, pero Mycroft lo miraba con cara de verdadera preocupación, con el móvil en la mano y el teclado numérico activado. Parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

—Estoy en celo joder —le dijo Greg poniéndose de rodillas en la cama para que viera como un poco de líquido le bajaba por los muslos —. Necesito que me montes, necesito un alfa… —dijo acercándose a él y cogiéndole de la corbata.

Mycroft dio un paso hacia atrás soltando el agarre y miró avergonzado el suelo.

—Beta —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices…? —preguntó sin entender.

—Soy Beta, yo… Soy beta —repitió cada vez más rojo.

Greg alzó las cejas y gruñó.

—No… Tu olor… —le dijo mordiéndose el labio —. Hueles como un alfa Mycroft —dijo.

—Es un truco… Quería un puesto muy alto en el gobierno británico así que finjo. He fingido ser un alfa solo para poder tener éxito…

—¿Y cóm…? —empezó Greg pero se tuvo que cortar a mitad de la frase y tumbarse en la cama —. Mira me da igual… Fóllame —le pidió.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo….? —preguntó sin dar crédito.

—Mira me da igual lo que seas, me resultas atractivo, inteligente y sexy y necesito que me folles. Lo necesito ya Mycroft, por favor…—suplicó con la voz tomada.

—Pero yo… —empezó Mycroft.

—¿Te resulto atractivo? —preguntó Greg.

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada —interrumpió Greg, se dio la vuelta y se puso al borde de la cama, alzando el trasero hacia él —. Hazlo joder.

Mycroft miró el trasero de Greg y suspiró. 

—Aunque quisiera… —murmuró Mycroft mientras acariciaba una de las nalgas —. Yo no tengo el tamaño de un alfa Greg. No voy a ser capaz de…

—Hay un consolador en la mesita de noche, si no llegas vamos a usarlo. Pero por favor Mycroft, te necesito a ti… —dijo cada vez más desesperado.

Esta vez Mycroft no dudó, se desnudó con rapidez y rozó su erección con el muslo de Greg.

—Nunca he estado con un omega… —admitió.

—Lo bueno que tenemos es que o necesitamos preparación. Venga… —pidió.

Mycroft se mordió el labio y lo movió para poder ponerse de rodillas en la cama. Le agarró por la cintura y lo penetró de una sola embestida.

—Joder —gimió Mycroft —. Que escurridizo.

—Ah…. Mue… Muévete Mycroft, por favor… —pidió.

El pelirrojo suspiró, se agarró con fuerza a las caderas y comenzó a moverse con rapidez. No sabía cómo explicar esa sensación, era escurridizo y caliente y los gemidos de Greg le ponían aún más.

—Mi… Mierda —murmuró Greg —. Rápido… —pidió.

Quizás era que nadie lo follaba así desde la adolescencia pero Greg necesitaba más y más a Mycroft, y quizás también necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentir omega.

—Muérdeme —pidió.

—¿Qué….? —dijo Mycroft casi sin aliento.

—El… El cuello, muérdeme ahí…. Únete conmigo.

—Greg… No func…. Oh Dios. No va a funcionar, yo no tengo esa química…

—Me da igual… Solo quiero tu marca, pertenecer a ti… Quererte solo a ti —murmuró.

Greg se incorporó un poco y pegó su espalda al pecho de Mycroft, ladeando el cuello hacia un lado para exponerlo. El político lo miró y lo besó. Había un pequeño bulto en el cuello que estaba rojo, y se notaba caliente al tacto.

—¿No te haré daño…? —preguntó.

—¡HAZLO JODER! —gritó Greg.

Mycroft tragó saliva y mordió la glándula del cuello. Greg gimió con fuerza y se corrió sobre su pecho y el colchón, seguido de Mycroft quien se agarró con él mientras mantenía los dientes en el cuello.

Apenas sangró un poco y el sabor no era metálico como Mycroft pensaba, era dulzón. Como la miel.

Greg cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama. Mycroft le siguió y se tumbó al lado, recuperando el aire junto al policía.

—Me debes una explicación… —dijo Greg tras un rato de silencio.

—¿Mmm….? —susurró Mycroft.

—Si eres un beta… ¿Cómo es que hueles como un alfa? —preguntó mirándole de reojo.

Mycroft sonrió un poco.

—Baskerville —se limitó a responder.

Greg le miró sin entender.

—¿Eso no es algo militar? —preguntó.

—Sí… Además de tener campos de minas y eso hay un laboratorio que hace… Experimentos.  Pedí que me hicieran una especie de aerosol a partir de mis genes para dar la sensación de que era un alfa. Mis padres pensaron que me había ido a América con el dinero de mis 18 cumpleaños pero… —dijo sonriente —. No es legal pero me ha dado el poder que necesitaba.

—Ah… Eres un delincuente…. Si pudiera moverme te detendría —susurró.

Mycroft rio, se movió y se tumbó encima de él.

—¿Serías capaz? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Greg rió y le besó.

Al final estaba confundido. No quería un alfa. Quería alguien que le quisiera y se lo demostrara, Mycroft lo había hecho.

Pasaron toda la noche juntos y la mañana del día siguiente. No fue hasta el lunes cuando fue al trabajo. Mycroft lo acompañó y le besó antes de irse. Entró sonriente a la oficina. Nada podía estropearle ese día.

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE NECESITO EL CASO! —exclamó Sherlock.

Donovan gruñó.

—¡Greg! Dile que no le puedo dar la autopsia sin que la veas tú antes —exclamó mirándole.

Greg suspiró abatido. Quizás había cantado victoria demasiado pronto.

—Donovan, dámela. La veré con él… —dijo pesadamente.

Sin embargo Donovan no se la dio, se quedó mirándole con la carpeta fuertemente agarrada.

—Usted…—dijo sorprendida.

—¿Yo…? —preguntó Greg escéptico.

—Se ha unido —dijo sorprendida —. Se ha unido, lo huelo. Huele a omega unido —dijo acercándose a él.

Greg arrugó el entrecejo.

—No sé qué me estás diciendo Donovan —le dijo ofendido.

—Jefe, por favor, sabe de lo que hablo —le dijo —. No identifico al alfa pero… Se ha unido.

—Eso es imposible —murmuró Greg.

—¿Pasaste la noche con alguien? —preguntó John que estaba detrás de Sherlock.

—Sí pero…

El detective, pasándose por alto todas las normas sociales, le cogió el cuello de la camisa y lo apartó hasta que vio la marca que Mycroft le había dejado la noche anterior.

—¡Sherlock eso no está bien! —le dijo Greg poniéndose la camisa en su sitio.

Donovan le sonreía.

—Enhorabuena jefe, me alegro de que ya tenga alguien —le dijo sonriente, le dio la carpeta y se fue.

Greg sonrió un poco y se fue a su despacho. Había funcionado, no sabía como pero había funcionado.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sherlock —. El alfa. Tú alfa —le dijo.

—Si te lo digo no me creerás —le dijo Greg muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Tienes que decírmelo —pidió Sherlock —. No quiero venir y que tu alfa esté por aquí y crea que soy una amenaza o algo —se quejó.

—Es Mycroft —le dijo Greg.

John abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que Sherlock.

—¿Estás de coña? ¡Eso es imposible! No puede ser Mycroft. ¡Es beta! —exclamó.

—Ha sido él… Pasamos la noche juntos y… —dijo algo rojo mientras sonreía.

—No… No puede ser. Donovan se equivoca.

—Eso es imposible y lo sabes Sherlock —le dijo John que tampoco cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

—Quiero estudiarte —le dijo Sherlock sin rodeos —. Necesito una muestra de sangre tuya y otra de Mycroft. Sí. Tengo que saber porque os habéis unido si eso es imposible.

—No —respondió Greg sonriéndole.

—¡Pero necesito investigar! —exclamó.

—¿No ibas a ver una autopsia? Ve. Si no quieres que te aparte de todos los casos —le regañó.

—Pero…. —empezó Sherlock.

John le cogió del antebrazo y salió con él del despacho. Cuando estuvo solo, Greg rió de los nervios.

Lo que nunca se esperaba había pasado.

Había encontrado a su otra mitad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una breve aclaración. Mycroft guarda su aerosol en el paraguas, por eso al presionarlo contra el suelo, lo libera y Greg se emboba más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias Hatsherlocked! ¡De nuevo me has dado una idea buenísima y me has hecho que tenga ánimos de escribir! Gracias de verdad encanto *-*


End file.
